Fever
by likecominghome
Summary: The heat makes Lydia do crazy things.


Panting slightly as she came to a halt at the front door, Lydia gulped to alleviate the dryness of her mouth. It was an unusually scorching day, forcing her to wear frayed denim shorts and a thin tank top in the middle of October, a fact she considered to be a crime. Sighing, she knocked three times on the white wooden door.

As she waited for a response, she pulled a hair tie from her wrist, holding it between her teeth as she pulled her strawberry blonde locks to the top of her head before twisting them into a messy bun. Smiling slightly at the newfound coolness which swept the back of her neck, her eyes widened in excitement as she heard the door pull open.

However excitement was soon replaced with disgust when her eyes settled on the figure standing in the doorway. He leaned casually against the door frame, his piercing brown eyes watching her intently as his pink lips slanted into an amused smirk.

As much as Lydia adored her best friend, her brother never failed to cause Lydia to become instantly irritated. She wasn't sure entirely what irked her so; perhaps it was the fact that despite his annoyingly egotistical personality, she still found him extremely attractive.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest to hide the shiver his deep voice caused to course throughout her body.

"Hello, Stiles," she spat out, hoping it sounded as poisonous as she meant it to, "Is your sister here?"

He shook his head slowly, allowing his tongue to poke out, wetting his plump lips as he raised an arm to rest against the doorway. She finally realized he was shirtless, wearing only low slung jogging shorts which left little to the imagination. The way his arm was lifted to support his body against the door frame caused his smoothed, tanned skin to stretch deliciously over the lean muscles he'd developed from training for lacrosse. Her mouth went dry at the sight of his biceps bulging just slightly, his defined abdominal muscles contracting and rippling with each breath and his chest shiny with perspiration.

Eyes wide with horror, she pressed her lips together as she realized she had blatantly devoured his body with her eyes and her cheeks immediately heated at the sight of his lips parted in a devilish smirk.

"See something you like?"

Shooting her most fire fueled glare in his direction, she shook her head, squeezing her legs closed to quell the heat surging to her core at the sight of the lines of muscle dipping beneath the waistband of his shorts. "Of course not. When will your sister be back?"

Shrugging, he pushed himself off the door frame, stepping back to pull the door open. "I'm not sure. You're welcome to come inside and wait for her."

She hesitated for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip as she contemplated the dangers of being alone in a house with Stiles. She knew their parents were out of town visiting family for the weekend, meaning if she chose to enter, she would have to suffer through Stiles's cockiness on her own.

Deciding her need to escape the heat outweighed any potential danger of the coming situation, she stepped into the house, allowing the cool air within to wash over her skin. Kicking off her sandals, she plopped down on the worn leather couch in the living room, leaning back against the arm with her feet crossed beneath her. Stiles chuckled as he closed the door behind her, finding it amusing that she felt so at home in another's house.

Although she was indoors, the heat of the day still permeated the room, leaving her feeling flushed and sticky as she scooted back into the arm of the couch. Running a hand through his slightly sweat dampened hair, Stiles made his way over to the sofa as well, taking a seat opposite her as he leaned back against the other arm.

"Don't you have any clothes?" she groaned, averting her eyes from his bronzed body to keep from being mesmerized by the way his muscles rippled beneath his taut skin.

"Why?" he asked smugly, stretching his arms behind his head as he deliberately flexed his abdominal muscles, "Is my being shirtless making you uncomfortable?"

Rolling her eyes once more, she locked his gaze into an angry glare. "No, I just think when you have a guest in your house; you should really be fully clothed."

"Oh please," he scoffed, his eyes twinkling with delight, "You know I rarely wear clothes at home. Besides, you were practically undressing me with your eyes when I was standing in the doorway."

Lydia's jaw dropped in horror at his accusation, mostly because she knew it was true but she didn't think he'd actually call her out for it. "How could I possibly be undressing you with my eyes when you aren't wearing any clothes?"

Rather than resorting to anger, he seemed delighted by their exchange of banter and he lowered his arms to lace his fingers together in his lap. His brown eyes lit with amusement as he responded. "So you're not attracted to me in the slightest?"

Her first instinct was to lie. Of course, she thought he was gorgeous. It was hard to believe any girl could resist those twinkling pools of chocolate or that adorable wide smile or those impossibly high cheekbones. Still, she was determined not to be added to the list of women who fell for Stiles's charm.

Pressing her lips together in a firm line, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, hoping her tone sounded at least somewhat convincing. "Nope."

"I think you're lying," he shot back immediately, quirking one eyebrow upward.

She raised an eyebrow to mimic his expression and twisted her lips into a smirk. "How does it feel to know that not every female on the face of the earth wants you?"

His eyes flashed with anger before clearing to a twinkle. Shifting on the couch, he raised his torso to sit up on his knees before dropping his palms to the seat. He crawled slowly towards her, his eyes darkening with each passing second. His movements finally came to a stop when he planted a hand on either side of her waist, dipping his head until his lips were just moments from hers.

"I think you do want me," he whispered, his gravelly voice causing a cold shiver to run down her spine despite the scorching heat in the room.

She opened her mouth to protest, but her words caught in her throat when his gaze dropped to her lips before flicking up to match her gaze once more. Her breaths became shallow and she felt her airways constrict as the stifling heat made her feel as though she was suffocating. Agonizing seconds passed as they remained locked in their positions, their eyes trapped in a deadlock as neither of them wanted to be the first to surrender.

As the seconds turned to minutes, her head began to spin. Beads of perspiration formed on her skin as the heat soaked through her body, leaving her completely unable to breathe. She blamed the heat for her next actions; blaming the stifling stickiness for clouding her judgment.

Tilting her chin upwards slightly, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him forcefully as her hands reached up to tangle in the damp curls at the nape of his neck. His lips tasted salty from sweat, but she found herself addicted to the flavor. The muscles in his shoulders tensed as his hands gripped tightly to the seat of the couch behind her head, allowing him return the pressure. His tongue flicked out between his teeth, licking her upper lip playfully. She parted her lips, allowing him entrance as she pulled roughly on his hair, pressing her chest against his.

Their lips pushed together quickly and forcefully, each trying to assert their dominance, each trying to maintain control of the situation. When they pulled apart, what seemed like hours later, her breaths came out in short gasps. His lips were pink and swollen from their recent activity, causing her to take her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from leaning up and kissing him once more, because she knew this kiss would end up being tender and that wasn't a path she were quite ready to embark on.

Those delicious lips twisted into a knowing smirk, his eyes sparkling as his words came out in a deep whisper. "I knew it."

It had to be the heat. It was the only rational explanation for wanting to feel his body pressed against hers once more. She no longer cared that her brain was screaming he was trouble and that her best friend would never understand; she did want him and she wanted him now.

Heart pounding, she silently reached down beneath their bodies to the hem of her tank top, peeling the soaked cotton from her body and tossing it to the floor. She kept her eyes trained on his, waiting for his reaction to her silent signal to proceed. His pupils dilated as he bit his lip, his slender fingers reached behind her back, pulling her forward so he could deftly flick open the clasp of her bra. Arching her back, she allowed him to remove the lacy material before uncrossing her legs and stretching them between his parted knees.

Her shorts and underwear were removed next, leaving her lying nude on the couch, Stiles hovering over her and smiling softly. A smile stretched her lips as she watched him slowly scan her body, his irises disappearing with every inch they scanned.

"It's your turn, Stilinksi," she laughed, wriggling slightly beneath him, "Strip."

Grinning, he sat upright on his knees, pushing his shorts down his legs before kicking them to the floor. As she had suspected he was not wearing underwear and her mouth went dry and heat rushed to her core at the sight of his beautiful body towering above her. Dimples indented in his cheeks, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a slight smile as he leaned down to kiss her once more. His knees slid back as he shifted his body to lie on top of her, his hands reaching up to curl over the arm of the couch. Soft lips pressed to hers, kissing forcefully before moving to suck at her neck.

She could feel his arousal lying hot and thick on her stomach, a sensation which caused the dull ache between her legs to transform into a sharp ache. Inhaling quickly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, lifting her hips to grind against him, causing him to moan into the soft skin on her neck.

Reaching down, he lifted his hips as he guided his length to her entrance, his long fingers tightening around the arm of the couch as he slid all the way in. She gasped against his skin, biting down roughly against his collarbone as he began to thrust. As her legs were straight between his, her walls were tighter, allowing the friction between her bodies to build more quickly.

Her skin was already slick with perspiration from the heat of the room, allowing her to slide easily against each other. His eyes remained locked on hers as her bodies moved in sync, her hips lifting and dipping to match his rhythm. Removing her hands from his shoulders, she reached behind her head to hook her elbows over the arm of the couch, flattening her palms against the soft fabric, using her hands as leverage to roll her hips more forcefully against his.

He took the opportunity to reach over and cover her hands with his own, intertwining their fingers lightly and shifting his hips slightly to allow his thrusts to pound into her at a new angle. Her breathing became shallow as her eyes locked once more, her slick skin gliding quickly as she increased the pace of her movements.

A fire lit in her core, the ache between her legs mounting as she felt each thrust in the pit of her stomach. Desperately needing something for her legs to hold on to, she hooked her ankles around his, locking his legs in place against the sofa. Her action caused his body to press against hers, each thrust going deeper within her core as each swivel of his hips rubbed directly against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

The increase in stimulation caused the pressure to mount at an alarmingly fast pace. Her entire body began to tingle, bumps rising over her skin as his thrusts became quicker. Trembling and breathless, her toes curled around his ankles, her fingers clawing at the couch as she felt her climax mount. His head dipped to press his forehead to hers, his eyes holding her gaze for a moment before he tilted his head to press hot kisses to her neck. His lips wrapped around the thin silver chain at her neck, kissing every expanse of skin the warm metal touched.

The movement caused the pendant he was wearing to fall against her chest. Lowering her chin, she poked her tongue out to take the silver oval between her teeth, her lips closing over the warm metal as she began to suck lightly, using the jewelry to stifle her gasps. Even through her foggy haze, she couldn't help but notice it tasted of him: salty and sweet.

He smiled against her skin, kissing up her collarbone and the curve of her neck before his lips came to rest atop hers, his kisses becoming lazy and sloppy as he concentrated on his hip movements. She opened her mouth, allowing the pendant to drop from her lips as he kissed her hard.

Their bodies rocked together frantically, as she approached her release. She felt her walls clench around him and her ankles pushed his further into the couch. Her body shook as her orgasm overcame her, her lips parting in shock, leaving her unable to make a sound. Eyes wide and unable to control her movements, she trembled beneath him as the pleasure crashed over her in waves.

Her mind was clouded as she came down from her high, but she continued to roll her hips as she watched him reach his climax, wanting him to enjoy the experience just as much as she did. A soft smile stretched her lips and she watched in awe at the sight of him reaching his release above her.

He really was beautiful; his black curls, damp with sweat, stuck firmly to his forehead. His smooth cheeks flushed red, caused by a combination of heat and exertion, his sharp cheekbones prominent as he pursed his lips in concentration. Of course, his plump lips were still impossibly pink and slightly dry until he poked his tongue out to wet them. His eyes closed as his pleasure overtook him, his fingers squeezing hers tightly as his hips rolled in final frantic thrusts, moving quickly until she finally felt his warmth within her walls.

Breathless and exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, his breathing ragged as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his rapid shallow breaths fanning across her bare skin. The realization of the actions finally registered in her mind and she began to laugh, her chest heaving against his as her giggles filled the air and she found herself amazed that she'd even ended up in this situation.

She felt him smile against her skin and soon his own laughter mixed with hers as their chests vibrated against each other's, his laughter causing a new kind of tingling sensation to spread through her limbs. Bringing her arms from the side of the couch to wrap around his shoulders, she rolled off the couch, causing her to land on top of him on the plush carpeting with a soft thud.

His laughter continued, though slightly more breathy as his arms wrapped around her waist and he turned to the side, pulling her to his chest.

"I can't believe we just did that," she grinned as she reached up and tangled her fingers into his hair, letting the curls atop his head slip through her fingers.

"I knew you liked me," he replied, tilting his chin up to press his lips to her in a short kiss, winking as he pulled away.

Rolling her eyes, she removed her body from his, a slightly painful task as the sweat on their bodies caused their skin to stick together. She stretched out on the plush carpet, reaching her arms above her head and pointing her toes to stretch out and loosen her muscles, unable to keep the smile from her face as she replayed the past hour in her mind.

For the years she had known Stiles, she had always vowed never to get involved with him; he was too charming for his own good, a trait which made him irresistible to pretty much everyone and made her susceptible to heartbreak. However, as she propped herself up on her elbow and turned to face him, she wondered if maybe those who had been with him were right; maybe there was something special about Stiles.

His eyes were bright and his smile wide, causing his dimples to pop adorably as he reached over to brush a slick strand of hair from her forehead and all she could think was that those eyes were much too shiny for someone who broke hearts on a regular basis.

Perhaps she should give him a chance, she thought, enjoying the way his fingers were brushing her skin, his hand dropping from her face to run lazily up and down her stomach. She had feeling Stiles could provide her with the greatest thrills of her life and perhaps that was exactly what she was looking for. Either way, she found herself grateful for the heat and its inexplicable ability to cause her to act irrationally.


End file.
